The Economic Power He Knows Not: Year One
by kgfinkel
Summary: A smarter, more cunning Harry discovers the true meaning behind The Golden Rule. Smarter!Artistic!Hufflepuff!Harry will take the Wizarding World by storm. He's out to make friends, money and make a little art along the way. GreaterGood!Dumbledore, Decent!Snape (12/5/2018 REWRITE UNDERWAY!)
1. Chapter 1

**The Economic Power He Knows Not: Year One**

Main Characters: [Harry Potter, Hermione Granger] Neville Longbottom

Plot: A smarter, more cunning Harry discovers the true meaning behind The Golden Rule. In this story, Harry isn't abused by the Dursleys, they just show him indifference and a bit of animosity at how much he's costing them financially with the unexpected expenses of raising him. Harry will be sorted into Hufflepuff, as I believe that house doesn't get enough honor or screen time, but will also show some Slytherin tendencies. He will use the money earned to buy things in the non-magical world for his fight against Voldemort rather than buy them in the magical world.

 **AN:** Gold prices in British Pounds (£) for Monday July 1, 1991 = £207.54. Each Wizarding Galleon (G) weighs 6 ounces of pure gold. Conversion rate of £ to G = 5:1.

For 1G: Pau x W = Pcoin

 **Pau** = price of gold per ounce

 **W** = weight of coin in ounces

 **Pcoin** = price of coin (£).

Therefore, £207.54 x 6 = £1245.24/coin. Convert that sum back to Galleons: £1245.24 / 5 = 249.05G. Finally, by taking the new amount of Galleons, multiplying by the sum for 1 coin, the cycle continues (249G x £1245.24 = New Sum). As the years progress, check the online history source for the price of gold and adjust accordingly.

 **AN** : This is the beauty of fan fiction. We make it up as we go along. If there are any who complain that what I write is not believable see the first two sentences. Also note, that as an American, I may misspell or misuse British mannerisms, helpful constructive criticisms are welcome, flaming is not.

* * *

 **Thursday 1 August, 1991 Dursley Residence, Little Whinging, Surrey, England**

Harry Potter was an unusual boy. To the general eye, he seemed to be rather scrawny and malnourished. He had a rat's nest of unruly black hair, mesmerizing emerald green eyes and worn out glasses. He also had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. But what was most unusual, he was a wizard.

After a whirlwind of the previous week in which he had received hundreds of letters addressed to him but unable to open because his aunt and uncle had snatched them away, he found himself on the floor of a ramshackle hut on a large rock in the middle of the bay. Then at the stroke of midnight on his 11th birthday 31 July, 1991 he was met by Rubeus Hagrid, a rather large man with twinkling beetle black eyes and a wild growth of a beard who had knocked down the door to the hut, and in a fit of rage at the insults being thrown by Harry's Uncle Vernon, gave his cousin a pig's tail. Hagrid gave him his letter and informed him of the things that his relatives should have told him. The next morning, Hagrid took him to the wizarding marketplace in downtown London: Diagon Alley.

That evening, Harry spent the time looking through his books and other materials that he had purchased from the shops in the Alley. He had decided to name his owl Hedwig, he let her out his window so she could get familiar with area and to hunt if she desired. He gazed upon the gold coins and began thinking about something that had niggled at the back of his mind earlier. Now Harry had taken a basic economics class during primary school and so he knew the relative value of gold and how it was bought and sold on the stock market. He was taught how to read and understand the financial section of the newspaper. He was also taught how to identify pure gold and how to test for it.

Taking one of the coins with him, Harry ventured downstairs and outside to the rubbish bins. He dug around until he found that day's paper and turned to the financial section.

"Huh," he mused, "as of today, gold was being traded at £207.54 per ounce."

Harry went back inside and used the kitchen scale. He determined that the coin weighed 6 ounces of gold.

"Well, assuming that the coin is made from pure gold… then at £207.54 per ounce and the coin weighs in at 6 ounces… then this would earn me £1,245.24!"

With an evil grin forming on his face, he went inside and began his plan for the next day.

 **Friday 2, August 1991 Downtown London, Bank of London**

 _ **Earlier in the morning…**_

Harry had woken early and approached his uncle with a neutral look on his face.

"Uncle Vernon? I have a question and a request."

Vernon glared at him and eventually grunted which Harry took as encouragement to continue.

"I have made a discovery and was wondering if you might help me? You see, in the wizarding community they still use gold as a source of currency. Last night I checked the paper for the price of what gold is trading for per ounce and discovered that at £207.54 per ounce, each one of the gold coins, which weighs in at 6 ounces, is worth an estimated £1,245.24 per coin."

Vernon's eyebrows started rising when Harry mentioned the gold and disappeared into his hairline when the value of the coin was commented on.

Harry continued, "Now if you would drive me to a gold dealer then to the bank, I would be willing to give 5% of the value in the gold." ( **AN:** 5% of £1245.24 = £62.26)

 _ **Present…**_

Vernon and Harry drove to the central branch of the Bank of London to create an account after selling the coin at a local gold dealer. Everything was working to plan. To Vernon's surprise, Harry negotiated with the bank to give them a 7% interest over the course of the year if he maintained £100 per month kept in the account with an increase to 10% over the course of 15 years if he maintained £10,000 per month that was kept in the account. On the way home, Vernon glanced over at Harry.

"I'm impressed boy," he quietly said, "I didn't think you had it in you to be this financially savvy."

Harry looked over at his uncle shocked by the admission of praise. He looked down at his lap thinking hard about the possibilities of this new economic freedom and power.

"Uncle Vernon, how'd you like to have a little fun at the wizarding world's expense?" Harry slyly asked.

Vernon slowed and pulled off at the side of the road. He turned to look at Harry with a sly smile of his own.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Twice over the next two weeks, Harry and his uncle would wake up, get ready, check the London Times for the prices of gold then drive over to Charing Cross Road to enter the Leaky Cauldron pub to access the Alley. They progressed into Gringott's Bank to exchange the British pounds that they had earned into Wizarding Galleons. They would then return to the muggle side, go to their gold dealer and sell the gold coins then deposit all but £100 of the earnings into Harry's new account. At a later random day, they'd return to Gringott's to start the whole process over again.

Eventually, Petunia noticed that their finances were changing for the better and couldn't understand why. She went over to her husband while he and Harry were eating their breakfasts.

"Vernon, could you explain two things to me. Why is the boy eating at the table and why has our savings taken a giant boost up?"

Both males smiled rather smugly at her. Vernon motioned her to sit and asked Harry to explain to his aunt the reason for the second question.

"Well Aunt Petunia," Harry started, "As you know, I took that basic economics class last year and after returning that day with Hagrid to the wizarding marketplace, I began to sort through and examine everything I'd bought and brought back with me. I noticed that the large coins, the Galleons, were made from gold. I then began to wonder, using the knowledge of that class, how much the gold was worth here in the non-magical side. After careful research, I discovered that the coin weighed 6 ounces and that the price of gold was £207.54 per ounce at the time. Now 6 ounces multiplied by £207.54 would net me £1245.24. I negotiated with Uncle Vernon that if he were to drive me to the gold dealer then to the bank where I could open an account, I would offer him 5% of the value of the gold."

Petunia was surprised and impressed to say the least. She looked at her husband and was amazed to see a look of pride on his face then turned back to her nephew.

"Now to continue, on the way home, I asked Uncle Vernon if he was interested in having a bit of fun at the wizarding world's expense and here we are. Based on how little oversight there is regarding the exchange of gold versus pounds, which stands at 5 pounds to every 1 Galleon, we figure that if the price of gold doesn't fluctuate too much, we have earned in the 2 weeks since starting this scheme, £310,124.05. To help Uncle Vernon offset any inconvenience of driving us between Gringott's, the gold dealer and the Bank of London, I'm paying him 5% of the earned value of the gold." ( **A/N:** 5% of £310,124.05 = £15,506.23, the amount Vernon was depositing into his family's account.)

Petunia's mouth dropped open and her face paled. She turned to her husband sharply as he nodded.

"Keep in mind Pet, that we couldn't do this too often as someone might get wise to the scheme and frankly it would devalue the price of gold tremendously." Vernon said, "Over the course of Harry's schooling, he's agreed to send home 10 Galleons to keep things going. He even negotiated with the bank to give us 7% interest over the course of this year as long as he keeps £100 per month in the account then starting next year, over the course of the next 15 years, 10% interest as long as we keep £10,000 in the account. As for why I'm allowing him to eat at the table with us and a normal meal at that… well, I'd say that he's earned it. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunday 25 August, 1991 Diagon Alley**

The prior day, Harry had asked his uncle to drive him to Saville Row to pick up some nicer clothes, as he wanted to make a better impression than the rags he currently wore. Armed with several hundred Galleons and dressed in his newest clothes, Harry made his way to Madam Malkin's Robes to pick up his school uniforms. Upon entering, he inquired if she made clothing using a higher quality material. She replied that she could but because of the school shopping rush things were rather busy. However, she recommended that he might want to go to Twilfitt's & Tattting's Clothiers located just up a ways from her shop. Harry thanked her for her time, his uniforms and exited the shop. Upon entering the higher-end clothing store, a sales wizard approached him.

"May I help you young man?" The sales wizard asked.

"Yes," Harry replied, "You see, I'm in need of clothing better suited for someone who is need of making the right impression. I'm reentering the wizarding world for the first time in ten years and I'd hate for someone to get the wrong idea of me. I need a set of everyday wear for the weekends and a set of formal clothes should I need to be introduced to parents and other important people."

So the sales wizard took Harry's measurements and began showing him the fabric stock of the shop. After a couple hours of getting fitted and modeling the outfits, the tailor told him that Harry could return in 3 hours to pick up the completed outfits. As Harry left the store, he wandered over to Flourish & Blott's to see what other sort of books he might be able to purchase. While he was in the stacks, he came across a set of books with his name on them.

"Harry Potter and the Naughty Nundu?" he read, confused, "What kind of crap is this?"

He glanced through the other books with his name on them and concluded that someone was making money at his expense without him even receiving a penny. He thought hard about what he should do and went in search of the bookstore clerk.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you have any idea as to where I might contact an attorney? I have reason to believe that someone is making money at my expense."

The clerk glanced in his direction and was surprised that it was none other than the famous Harry Potter.

"Uh, hel-hello… Mr. P-Potter," he stammered, "If you go outside and head towards the Leaky Cauldron, you will see a sign for 'Tonks and Williams, attorneys at law'."

Harry thanked the clerk, paid for the novel that bore his name and left the store in search of the attorneys.

Upon entering the law office, Harry asked to speak to one of the lawyers. He had to wait a few minutes but was then ushered into the office of Ted Tonks. Mr. Tonks looked at him for a moment then asked,

"So what can I and my firm do for you Mr. Potter?"

"Well sir, you know all those books? – _Harry Potter and the…-_ for a start, not one of them is true. Plus, no one has ever approached me for my permission to use my name, image or anything similar. I want them stopped and sued," explained Harry. "I also want your firm to go after all those who have used my name to promote their products, no matter how small or considered inconsequential. Again, none of them have had my permission to do so. That's to start with."

While he was talking, Mr. Tonks' was writing down the instructions on parchment.

"I also want to retain your services to protect my reputation in the future," Harry continued, "As I will be reentering the wizarding world after 10 years of silence and separation, I imagine there will be rampant speculation on the part of others. Finally, I would like you to put out an advertisement of apology in the national paper explaining that during the separation, I received no mail from anyone except for my Hogwarts acceptance letter. If anyone has ever tried to send me a letter or gift during that time, I would like to apologize to them and that I will to the best of my abilities try to discover what happened to the missing mail."

Mr. Tonks looked shocked that Harry hadn't received any mail from the magical world in all that time and asked how he knew that.

"I know that other celebrities receive mail from fans all the time and since learning that I'm considered to be a celebrity, it got me started in wondering why I never received any mail." Harry responded, "further, I've never received anything from Gringott's as well but I don't know who to contact over there. The goblins don't seem like the sort to freely give information."

Mr. Tonks snorted quietly at that statement. Ted turned back to Harry and negotiated the contract for a fee of 50 Galleons an hour for any meetings that they may hold in the future. Harry added to the contract, that any correspondence between the two is not responded to within 4 days, to try sending the mail via the non-magical postal system. Harry gave his non-magical address in care of Vernon Dursley. Agreeing to the price and signing the contract, Harry left the office and set off back to the tailor's shop to pick up his new outfits.

At the tailor's, Harry went through a final fitting and then paid for the clothing. While he was admiring himself in the mirror, he thought to himself that the glasses were rather old and diminishing the effect he was going for. He turned to the tailor and asked if there was an optometrist in the area. He received directions and set off.

Harry returned home at the end of the day tired but happy. He had new clothes that projected an air of power, wealth and respect. He had his eyes checked and bought new glasses that were charmed to be invisible, impervious to damage, dirt and water. They also had a charm put in place to keep them on his face unless he was the one who took them off. Finally, he had lawyers attending to the problem of those fiction books that were being passed off as true-to-life, the mail that was never delivered and the letter of apology to those who sent him cards and gifts over the years. All in all, he was ready to face the magical world come September 1st.

 **Sunday 1 September, 1991 King's Cross Station, London**

Vernon drove his wife, son and Harry to King's Cross Station early enough to avoid traffic. When asked what platform he had to be at, Harry looked at his ticket and said,

"9 ¾," he snorted, "Wizards... honestly."

Petunia turned around to look at him and inquired why he responded like that.

"Aunt Petunia, they could've built their own station next to this one, at another location within the property or used a train that looked like any of the other trains and just put a sign on the doors stating the destination as 'Hogwarts.' If any non-magical had seen the train and the way the people were dressed, they either would've thought there was some sort of party or convention that was being held or they most likely would not have cared as they are in a hurry to their own destinations." Replied Harry.

"It's obvious that the magical world and logic cannot exist in the same space. You have to have one or the other."

"So how are you going to find out where to go?" Vernon asked.

"I plan to go to Platform 9 and look for anyone else that has a trunk and gear similar to mine then ask to tag along." Harry responded.

So Harry climbed out of the car, got a trolley for his trunk and owl cage, having sent Hedwig off earlier, and left to find his way to the platform. As he was passing some of the food stalls, his stomach growled so he stopped in and picked up a small bag of fruit, a couple of cans of soda and a large bottle of water. As he approached Platform 9, he kept an eye out for anyone dressed in a strange fashion. Right away he spotted a couple of parents with their daughter in tow.

"Excuse me, are you on your way to Platform 9 ¾?" he asked.

The young family turned to him, surprised to see another that by all appearances was a normal boy.

"Yes, we are," the father replied, "Are you headed that way? Didn't anyone tell you how to get onto the platform?

"No sir," Harry said, "I was escorted by the groundskeeper of the school. Nice bloke but not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. Plus, I was rather overwhelmed by all the sights and sounds to realize that I should've asked. Pardon my rude manners, my name is Harry Potter."

"Dan Granger, this is my wife Emma and our daughter Hermione."

Hermione's eyes flew open and her mouth dropped upon hearing Harry's name. In a rush, she started bombarding him with questions.

"Whoa, Hermione! Too much, too fast." Harry giggled then became serious, "It's evident that the information you obtained is completely fictitious. I sure hope that the books you were reading were found in the fiction section of the bookstore. Also, as of 2 weeks ago, I had my attorney put out an injunction to stop the publishing and sales of any books that bear my name, likeness and so-called life history."

Naturally, Hermione was stunned and began to get a little teary-eyed.

"You…you mean that they _lied?_ " she tremulously asked.

"Well, considering that what happened that night, I was about 15 months old and could only string together simple words and since that time no one has ever approached me to ask what happened, not that I would've had a clue, I would have to say yeah, they lied." Harry commented, "I hope this doesn't affect you too much?"

Dan turned to his daughter and told her that when they returned home, they would gather up all the books that referenced that date and Harry himself and take the books back to the store for a refund. Hermione opened up her trunk and pulled out the books she had on hand and gave them to her parents.

Even though they had nearly an hour to spare before the appointed time, Harry and Hermione made their way through the portal and managed to get their trunks onto the train. They found an empty compartment and settled in for the coming journey.

Hermione spent some time observing Harry after they had gotten underway. He was sitting next to her reading the financial section of the London Times and taking notes. Another boy, Neville Longbottom, was sitting across from her reading a magical magazine. There was something about Harry that piqued her interest. Here was a boy that supposedly, defeated the most evil wizard in the past fifty years whilst still a 15-month-old toddler yet to hear his side of it, any published information was wrong and not to believed. He was a friendly sort that gave off the impression that he was looking to make friends but had a sneaky secret that was just begging to be asked about.

"Harry," she began, "you look like you have a smirk on your face that begs an explanation for."

Harry looked up at the sound of his name and the smirk on his face blossomed into a full-blown smile.

"Yup, since my reintroduction to the magical world I have discovered there's a lack of oversight in one particular area that is begging to be exploited. I'm in the process of doing so." He replied.

Neville put down his magazine and asked Harry to elaborate. Hermione, sensing that new information and therefore knowledge was about to be shared, pulled out a notebook and pen ready to take notes.

"Ok, I've noticed that there's no oversight on the conversion of British currency to Wizarding Galleons and vice versa. Meaning, I can walk into Gringott's and change five British Pounds to one Wizarding Galleon. Follow so far?"

Both Hermione and Neville nodded

"Now, each Galleon is made up of pure gold, 6 ounces to be exact. This past August, I had thought about something interesting. I discovered that there are no safeguards placed upon the coins to prevent them to being melted down. This led me to find out what the price of gold was in the non-magical world. At the time, the price of gold was selling for £207.54 per ounce. Since I had already weighed one of my coins, I multiplied 6 by 207.54 to get an answer of £1245.24. I then found that I could trade that amount back to Gringott's for the equivalent in Galleons. At a conversion of five Pounds to one Galleon, I received 249 Galleons and change."

Harry's face took on a slightly evil look, "Now here's the fun part. I took one of the Galleons that I had taken from trust vault and ran it through the previously mentioned exchanges. At the end of the first day, I had in my possession 249 Galleons. So now, it's a simple matter of taking those Galleons back to the non-magical world and getting more money to bring back to Gringott's and continuing the cycle. Understand?"

Neville had a slightly confused and pensive look on his face as he tried to work through what Harry had said. Hermione, however, understood the implications immediately.

"Harry! That's incredible," she exclaimed, "I wonder why no one has noticed anything before or since?"

"Simple," said Harry, "No one knows about the lack of oversight. Wizards are apparently lazy when it comes to understanding the how's and why's when it comes to exchanges and finances. Because it's always been done one way for many years, no one stops to ask why. Plus, it's my suspicion that whoever set up the five to one conversion never asked if the non-magical money followed the gold standard anymore."

Hermione thought about the answer and giggled. Neville was still confused and asked for clarification.

Hermione explained that many non-magical governments stopped using gold-backed currency primarily during the 1950s as the fluctuating prices made their currency buying power bounce around too much. As Harry had explained that since the Wizarding side still used gold to finance everything, it made the ability to buy out the coins at whatever the current price of gold that much easier.

"Also, I should point out another fun bit. Now that I have amassed a large amount of capital, I can now buy up large amounts of gold, hold onto it and use my influence on how much gold can be used to buy things, set the price of how much it's worth, etc. If anyone tried to attack me, my family or friends I can tank the economy and lay waste to the offending party."

Neville goggled at the possibilities of such a scenario and just slowly shook his head. Just then, the door to their compartment opened and a blonde boy entered with two large and imposing boys.

"I've heard that Harry Potter was supposed to be on this train," he sneered looking at the trio. His gaze landed upon Harry.

"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," holding out his hand and ignoring Neville and Hermione.

Harry stood and shook Draco's hand, "Hello, Mr. Malfoy and thank you for a _warm_ welcome." He said in an imperiously and rather sarcastic manner then glanced at the two behind Draco.

Draco noticed his gaze and nonchalantly said, "This is Crabbe and Goyle."

Harry nodded to both boys. "Was there anything else Mr. Malfoy? My friends and I were having a private conversation."

Draco had a smirk on his face as he said, "It wouldn't do for someone of your prestige to be sitting with nobodies such as these two. I can help introduce you to the _right_ sort."

Harry was no fool though. He could tell that this boy was nothing more than a prancing fool looking to make a name for himself at the expense of others. Besides, his whole demeanor was very similar to his cousin's.

"I appreciate the offer Mr. Malfoy. However, at this present time I feel that I should at least finish my conversation with these two before being introduced to others. Could we perhaps meet at a later time when all the excitement of the day is over?"

Draco's sneer turned to a smug smile and nodded. He replied that he would send a letter to Harry the next day to seek out a convenient time. The three of them then turned and left. Harry returned to his seat and glanced back at the now closed door. Letting out a sigh he commented on what just occurred.

"Ponce," he declared, "He acts just like my cousin. Thinks he's all high and mighty just because his name is something to be known and respected or feared."

Neville laughed nervously while Hermione just smiled. A few minutes later, the door opened again. This time it was a red-haired freckle faced boy with a smudge of dirt on his nose.

"D'you mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full." He asked.

After the attitude that he received from Malfoy, Harry was not in a generous mood.

"I don't think so. I'm tired of people just barging in here unannounced just because they want to be near Harry Potter. Furthermore, I hardly think that a magical train would not be able to accommodate everyone without expanding itself to have enough seats. Go somewhere else."

The red haired boy scowled and left but not without muttering something about "fame gone to his head."

Later, after the lunch trolley lady passed by, there was a knock at the door. Hermione answered it and let in a set of twin red haired boys and one with dreadlocked hair carrying a box.

"Looks like we have some ickle firsties here, Freddie," commented one twin.

"Looks like it, Georgie," replied the other.

"I wonder if they'd like to meet Susan?" said the dreadlocked haired boy.

"Susan?" queried Hermione, "Who is she?"

The dreadlocked hair boy, whose name turned out to be Lee, opened the box. Inside was a rather large hairy tarantula.

"Oooh, she's pretty!" exclaimed Hermione, "May I pick her up?"

Hermione reached into the box upon Lee nodding his head. "She's a fine specimen of tarantula. How long have you had her?"

"I'm surprised that you didn't scream or cower away, Hermione," Neville said, "Most girls I've known don't like the creepy crawly sort of creatures."

"Nonsense, there's nothing to be frightened of with tarantulas unless you try to harm them in some way," she replied putting Susan back into the box.

Lee asked if the three of them might join Harry and his friends for a bit of conversation. Harry looked at the others for their views and when they said they had no problem, invited the older boys to join them. Lee and Hermione immediately launched into a discussion of pet care and the like while the twins looked over at Harry.

"First off, do you mind if we call you Harry, Mr. Potter?" asked one twin.

Harry had no problem and said so. He asked them which was which.

"Well, I could be George," said one twin.

"But I could also be George," said the other smiling, "you'll never know and we aren't telling. It ruins the fun."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "I have a feeling that the two of you are going to make this year very interesting. If I had to judge just based off that answer, the two of you like to joke around and possibly pull pranks on others."

Both twins grinned and nodded, "That we do, young sir. Fred and George Weasley, prankster extraordinaires at your service."

The twin supposedly named George turned to Harry and asked what was the topic of the conversation before getting mobbed by the rabble. Harry informed them they were discussing an apparent lack of oversight in the exchange of currencies between the Wizarding and non-magical communities. All three older boys looked puzzled for a moment. Harry launched into his explanation that he had given to Neville and Hermione earlier.

"I should point out and stress that this…scam, for lack of better term, should be used sparingly and at random times lest someone on both sides gets wise to it. My uncle and I only did this exchange twice before I had to leave for the train. Despite that we both earned quite a bit of money."

Lee looked at him and asked, "If you don't mind, how much are we talking about when you say 'quite a bit?'"

"In Galleons or Pounds?" Harry asked.

"Both."

"Well, in Galleons we earned sixty-two thousand and twenty-four with a bit of change. In British Pounds we earned £310,124 and change." Harry responded.

All five people in the compartment just sat there stunned and in shock with wide eyes and open mouths. Hermione was the first to recover.

"Wha-whhat was the initial investment, Harry?"

Harry smiled, "One Galleon that I had left over after my shopping trip to Diagon Alley."

( **AN:** Let's assume that the twin's father's take-home net pay is 1500G/year. 62,024G / 1500G = 41.35 times Mr. Weasley's annual salary.)

"That amount in Pounds is before what I pay my uncle for taking the time out of his day to drive me around town. For him, I pay him five percent of what's earned from the sale of gold. For example, at five percent of the £310,124.05, he received £15,506.23 or in terms of Galleons, 3,101.25G."

"Harry," remarked one of the twins, ' _Fred_ ' Harry thought, "If you're not careful, you might end up in Slytherin."

"I don't think so," said Harry, "While what I know about that house is rather limited, I think I would be placed in Hufflepuff."

Neville perked up at that, "What makes you say that, Harry?"

"Well, I'm looking to make friends, I have no problem doing the work necessary to make friends, and I don't have a problem doing work in general. If I have a bit of ambition to help my friends make some extra money to help out in their lives or their families then that's not a bad thing. Plus, from what I understand about Hufflepuff house, that's the house that likes to 'dig in the dirt' as it were. That's something that appeals to me, especially with my name."

With the realization of what he meant by that, they chuckled a bit.

Finally, the train began slowing and an announcement was heard that they'd be arriving in five minutes. The older boys left to go back to their compartment to change leaving the three first years to alternate in the compartment. The train pulled into the Hogsmeade station and as Harry disembarked, he heard the sound of Hagrid's voice over the din of the other students calling for all 'Firs' Years' to follow 'im'. Hagrid took the children along a dimly lit path where they got their first look at the castle before getting into some small boats waiting at a dock. After sailing across the lake, supposedly under its own power, they climbed a long stretch of stairs before ending at a large wooden door.

Hagrid knocked on the door and when it opened, announced the arrival of the new students to a stern looking older woman and left. The woman declared herself to be 'Professor McGonagall' and led the way to a small side room. She gave a short speech extolling the rules of the school, the different houses and the general expectation of the new students. She told them to wait quietly while she left to see if the rest of the school was ready to begin the sorting.

Harry heard the others whispering about the possibilities of what might happen during this sorting. He heard everything from putting on some sort of magical hat to having to wrestle a troll. There was a bit of excitement when some ghosts appeared through one of the walls but Professor McGonagall returned, shooed off the ghosts and led the students from the room.

They were led into a huge room appropriately called 'The Great Hall." Overhead were hundreds of candles floating in what appeared to be the night sky. Harry heard Hermione mentioning something to another student but couldn't quite hear what it was. They stopped at the end of the tables closest to a wooden stool with a rather worn and ragged wizard's hat perched on it. After a brief moment, the brim of the hat opened and began to sing. ( **AN** : Insert the standard Sorting Hat's Greeting Song here, I'm not about to waste space putting it in.)

As the others began to get sorted into their houses, Harry glanced around. Then he heard Hermione's name called and a few moment's later heard the word "Ravenclaw!" yelled out and she went to that table. Then he heard Neville's name called out. After nearly 5 minutes, the hat yelled out, "Hufflepuff!" The Hall erupted into laughter as Neville had to rush back to the front after mistakenly taken the hat with him. Finally, it was Harry's turn. When he put the hat on, he heard a voice in his head whisper.

"Well, well…what do we have here? Hello, Mr. Potter." Said the Hat.

"Hello, Mr. Hat," said Harry, "what is it that you see?"

"A lot of ambition and cunning. You would do well in Slytherin. But I also sense that you wish to make a lot of friends and share knowledge, that's a Hufflepuff trait. Ooh, and what's this? Such artistic talent… I haven't seen such talent in a long time."

"If it's all the same to you, Mr. Hat," Harry said, "I would like to be sorted to Hufflepuff. From the research I've done, I've noticed that they don't nearly get the credit they deserve for being such a friendly group of people. Besides, what could be more Slytherin, as you say, than to be sorted to another house where the machinations and plots to help my friends and family would never be suspected?"

"Like I said, lots of ambition and cunning," mused the Hat, "Alright, if you're sure…HUFFLEPUFF!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Monday 2 September, 1991 The Great Hall, Hogwarts**

Harry arrived in time to have breakfast the next morning despite still feeling full from the huge amount of food that was served the prior night. As he sat there sipping on a cup of morning tea, he wondered how he was going to be able to get a copy of the London Times. He knew that the magical side's main newspaper was something called the "Daily Prophet" but it didn't cover anything that even remotely looked informational. Instead, it came across as one of the supermarket tabloids that his aunt loved to read. He noticed one of the older Puffs had sat down near him and leaned over to ask a question.

"Excuse me, but do you know how to request a subscription to a non-magical newspaper that it'd be delivered here? Is there a service for that?

The older Puff turned to him and said that all he needed to do was to fill out that paper's subscription notice addressed to "Hogwarts' School, Scotland" and that there was someone who worked in the postal system that looked for items that were addressed like that and rerouted them to the Owl Post.

Harry then asked how he should be able to contact them if they weren't able to receive owls. The Puff instructed Harry to send a letter or subscription form with his owl to the Diagon Alley Owl Post Office, which would take care of the transfer.

Harry pulled out a piece of parchment from his bag and a pen and wrote a note and a request to start a subscription to the London Times. While he was writing, others came into the Hall to start their breakfasts. Neville sat down across from him, smiled sleepily and grabbed nearest pot of tea and a cup. As he finished writing his note, the post owls showed up. Harry heard the sound of Hedwig's screech and smiled at her as she landed.

"Good morning, My Lady," he asked her, "I trust that everything in the Owlery is to your satisfaction?"

Hedwig gave her human a quick bob of her head and fluffed up her feathers proudly.

"I'm relieved to hear that. I have a quick errand for you to attend to if you would? I need you to take this note and subscription request to the Owl Post Office in Diagon Alley. After that, I suppose, assuming there's nothing else that they would need on their end, you can take your time getting back."

Hedwig held out her leg to which Harry tied the letters. He gave her a slice of bacon and sent her on her way. He then began building his own breakfast.

While eating, he spotted Hermione coming into the Hall and waved at her. She came over and asked if she could join him at the Hufflepuff table.

"Sure, I don't see why not," he replied.

Soon, the three of them began chatting as they consumed a light breakfast. Harry and Neville were told to stick around after finishing their meal as the Head of house needed to hand out their class schedules. Their Head of house, Professor Sprout, descended from the teacher's table and began handing out the schedules. When she reached Harry, she smiled at him and asked him if he was settling in okay. He nodded his head and said he was looking forward to seeing what Hogwarts offered in way of classes. He inquired if there were any art classes offered at the school but was told there weren't. He frowned upon learning that.

"Professor, if you have a moment at the end of your duties this morning, I'd like to have a quick conversation."

She agreed and left to continue the distribution of schedules then returned.

"Okay, Mr. Potter. What did you want to discuss?" she asked.

"I was wondering if there was a possibility of, perhaps starting an art club or at the very least a place where I could collect some clay and work on it on my own."

Professor Sprout's curiosity was piqued and asked him to elaborate.

"Well, as you can probably guess from my last name, I'm interested in producing usable ceramics and clay sculptures. In my primary school, I had the opportunity to make a few sculptures and a bowl then have it fired. They were very beautiful pieces and I learned a lot about the whole process. I'd like to continue that here."

"Well, I don't know but I think at one point the school may have had something like that. I'll ask the Headmaster and see if there's something in storage that we could let you use," she said, "I'll get back to you on that one way or another, say at the end of today if that's okay with you?"

Harry thanked her and got up to start making his way to his first class of Potions. He stopped by his dorm room to pick up the necessary books and headed towards the dungeons. He arrived about twenty minutes before class was scheduled to start so he sat down and began to review the first few chapters. So entranced was he by the information in the book that he didn't notice the approach of three boys.

"Hello again, Mr. Potter," said Draco Malfoy.

Harry looked up and blinked a few times before returning a small smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy," he replied, "are you here for your first class as well?"

"No, my first class in Potions is with the Gryffindors but that starts at ten am. I was just making my way to catch a spot of breakfast before getting my schedule for the term."

"Well then, enjoy your morning repast," said Harry, "I'd like to finish reading this. I understand that the Potions Master likes to quiz new students to see if they have any prior knowledge."

Draco bid his farewell and left with his friends. Harry watched them walk away for a moment and chuckled to himself musing on what the relationship was between the three of them.

The other Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws gathered just before the start of class so Harry stood up, gathered up his stuff and got in line. The Potions Master, Professor Snape, opened the door and ordered them inside. The Puffs found their places on one side of the class and Claws on the other. Harry took out his pen and notebook to get ready for any note taking.

Professor Snape gave a rather chilling description of what he could teach them but ended with a barely concealed insult on their intelligences. He began taking the roll call and when he reached Harry's name, he sneered.

"Potter! What would I get if I added the powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry thought for a moment then said, "I believe that would give you a decent Draught of Living Death, sir."

Professor Snape glared at him, "By what do you mean 'decent?' Is there something that is better suited to the effects that is required?"

"Yes, sir. According to my limited research, the effects could be better reached if one were to use a small dose of processed curare." Harry said.

Snape was intrigued and it showed on his face. "Curare? What is that and where can it be found?"

Harry explained that Curare is a common name for various plant extract alkaloid arrow poisons originating from Central and South America. He went on to describe the general function and types of the poison as well as to where it could be found in a processed form but couldn't tell him the price of said processed form as he just didn't know. As he was explaining the poison and its properties, everyone began taking notes scribbling away furiously.

Professor Snape was impressed. Secretly to himself, he thought that maybe Harry took after his mother more than his father. He would wait and see. He then assigned the students to start making a simple boil-curing potion that was due at the end of class.

At the end of the day, Harry was relaxing in the Common Room of Hufflepuff house thinking of a solution to a problem. Professor Sprout had come up to him and informed him that there was nothing in the way of the things needed for a pottery class or even a student club.

"Professor, is there a kiln in town that might help with this problem? I could make my pieces then send the work to them to be fired."

She thought for a moment, "No…I don't believe there is. However, you might want to ask one of the prefects to look for you when the next Hogsmeade date is arranged."

Harry thanked her and resolved to find some books on making his own kiln and pottery studio. He figured that if he could obtain permission, he could either build the studio in an unused classroom or a small shed outside near the greenhouses. The kiln could be built in the same location outside as well. He also thought about what sort of magic that could be built into the whole idea. He wrote down his ideas in his notebook and planned to hit the library at the next opportunity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Saturday 7 September, 1991 Library, Hogwarts**

Harry wandered through the stacks trying to find something written about magical pottery making and also how to create a studio and kiln. Unfortunately, he was lost. He traced his path back to the front desk and asked the librarian quietly where he might be able to find the needed books. The librarian, Madam Pince, squinted at him and said that they did not have what he was looking for and recommended that he contact Flourish & Blott's for something of that nature.

Dejectedly, Harry went in search of the necessary texts to complete his homework and as he approached a table, found Hermione hard at work.

"Morning, Hermione," he said quietly, "Do you mind if I were to join you?"

"Morning Harry and no, I don't mind." She said, "What classes are you doing homework for?"

Harry looked at his list and said, "Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology. I already finished the one for Potions."

"Really? What was the topic that Professor Snape assigned to you for Potions?"

"I had commented that curare would be a better alternative to the Draught of Living Death and gave a quick overview of the poison and its properties. Professor Snape wants a more detailed description of all of it. I think I surprised him and from what I can gather, that's nearly impossible to do."

Hermione nodded at the mention of curare as an alternative to the Draught. "I'm impressed as well, Harry. Not many people would have come up with something like that."

So the two of them continued to work in peace and finished relatively quickly. Harry suggested that the two of them take a walk before lunch to stretch their legs. As they walked around the castle and eventually ending up outside, Harry mentioned his idea for a pottery club and the problems he was encountering in setting it up. She commiserated with him in finding out that there were no art, literature and music classes to be found in the curriculum. Both wondered why that was and what happened that the school had to drop the subjects assuming they were ever offered in the first place.

They continued until they reached the Great Hall where they joined Neville at the Hufflepuff table for lunch. Harry noted that he had a free period after lunch and invited Hermione to join him in the Hufflepuff Common Room if she desired which she accepted.

The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, sat in his office and contemplated the past week. The Sorting was most troubling for him and his plans. He had wanted Harry to be sorted into Gryffindor like his parents had been and make friends with young Mr. Ron Weasley so that Harry could begin being influenced by a Light-sided family. Unfortunately, that hadn't happened. He had argued with the Sorting Hat over its reasons for putting Harry in Hufflepuff but the Hat refused to give out any information. At the end of the week staff meeting, he was surprised that Severus didn't have anything negative to say about the boy and his close resemblance to his father. Severus had mentioned he was impressed that Harry seemed to be knowledgeable about plants and various alternatives to the potions being taught. Pomona Sprout had mentioned that Harry was attentive in class and appeared to be doing well but was dismayed at the lack of art classes. She asked the Headmaster if there was any materials or equipment that the boy could use in self-study of magical pottery making. The Headmaster said he would look into but admitted that it was unlikely. She then asked if she could have permission to have a small area set aside to build a studio and kiln behind the greenhouses for Harry to use as desired. Albus agreed to this, hoping that he might engender himself to the boy.

 **Sunday 8 September, 1991 Great Hall, Hogwarts**

Hermione was sitting at the Ravenclaw table fretting over an inconsistency that had cropped up. She was trying to work on her History of Magic homework but the teacher, Binns, was of very poor quality. It also didn't help that the teacher was a ghost, spoke in such a monotonous voice that put nearly all students in a stupor and read straight from the book. Nor did it help that all he covered were Goblin and Giant Wars. She wanted to learn REAL history but couldn't think of where to find the information. Sure, she could ask one of the older Ravenclaws for their notes or directions to the books they used but frankly, it just didn't interest her. She wanted something fresh…

She looked over at Harry and Neville who seemed to be in an intense discussion, no doubt something plant-related. She remembered that Harry always seemed to know some obscure fact about one thing or another that wasn't covered in the history textbook. She got up and headed over to the two boys.

"Excuse me, Harry, I have a question for you." She said.

"Hi, Hermione. Sure, what's up?" he answered.

Bracing herself, she asked, "Do you know where I might be able to find a fresh view on the subject of history? I've looked through the books in the Library but found nothing; I've talked to the older students but basically got the same answer. I'm trying to do my homework for Binns but it's driving me nuts. How do you always find those interesting bits of information?"

Harry smiled at her, "It's simple really. Who resides here that is nearly as old as the castle? The answer? The Sorting Hat. I spoke to Professor McGonagall and asked her if would be okay if I used the Sorting Hat as a point reference in my homework. She agreed. I think she was impressed, come to think of it."

Hermione was impressed and a little annoyed at herself for not thinking of it as well. She thanked Harry and sought out Professor McGonagall. She found the professor in her office and asked if she too, could have use of the Sorting Hat with answering her questions in her homework.

 _ **Back in the Great Hall…**_

Harry and Neville continued their discussion of their Herbology lessons. Neville happened to glance up as he noticed someone approaching and nudged Harry. When he looked up, he saw that it was Draco. Surprisingly, Crabbe and Goyle weren't with him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy. Have you come to finally have our discussion that you wished to have nearly a week ago?"

Draco glanced at Neville and asked, "Would it be okay? I don't wish to interrupt anything."

Neville grinned, "Nonsense, Harry and I were just discussing our Herbology lessons. He seems to believe that he knows more about plants than I do. I've been trying to get him to see reason. I welcome the break."

Draco grinned as well and sat down next to Neville. He looked over at Harry, "Mr. Potter…"

"Please call me Harry, it's just easier." Harry interrupted.

"Harry then, please call me Draco. Harry, even I know that Longbottom… Neville?" Neville nodded. "Neville knows more about plants than is humanly possible."

Harry snorted and waved for Draco to continue.

"Harry, I wish to introduce you to some people who are interested in your history. They are curious as to where you've been for the past ten years. All anyone knows is that Headmaster Dumbledore has repeatedly stated is that you're safe and should be left alone."

Harry sighed, he knew this was coming. He glanced at both boys and decided to let them know what he knew. He told them that he had been living with his non-magical relatives since that fateful night. From what his aunt and uncle had told him, he was dropped off on their doorstep either late in the evening or very early November 1st in a basket with just a baby blanket and a note pinned to his pajamas. According to his relatives, no one had approached them prior to say what happened or why he needed to stay with them. As a result, for the past ten years Harry was a rather unwelcome burden on their finances and well-being. He wasn't abused or forced to work to exhaustion nor was he fed scraps but it was patently clear that as soon as Harry was old enough he would've been "encouraged" to leave them forever.

The shock on both boys' faces was clearly visible and just a bit of anger was showing on Neville's face.

Harry continued that until he received his letter of acceptance from Hogwarts, he never got any mail from the magical community or anything from the goblins regarding his family accounts. He declined to mention the currency exchange scam to Draco because as nice as he came across in the past week, he was still a member of the aristocracy and therefore could do something to stop it.

At the mention of the lack of mail or information from the goblins, both boys showed clear anger and mutterings of vehemence. Harry asked them what they were muttering about.

Draco replied, "Harry, interfering with Gringott's mail is illegal! It's a total violation of the treaties signed between the Wizarding and Goblin nations. Same thing is more or less true about your regular mail. You should have someone look into that."

"During August, I contracted with the law firm of Tonks and Williams to look into just that. So far, I haven't heard anything. Unfortunately, because I'm here in the castle I can't receive non-magical mail. So if there were something magical that is interfering, my lawyers would have to personally deliver it. I was thinking of sending Hedwig but I don't want to risk her safety." Harry said.

Neville nodded then asked if Harry had seen his parents' Will. Harry thought about it but shook his head 'No.'

"Didn't even know that they had made one. Would the goblins have the original or a copy? What's the standard procedure about something like that? When I was there to inspect and remove some money from my Trust Vault, the goblin that escorted us didn't seem like the type to share information. After we got back up to the lobby, Hagrid seemed to be in a rush to get out of there anyway."

Draco looked at him sharply, "Hagrid? _That's_ who escorted you for your reintroduction to the magical world? That's ridiculous, the man who thinks rainbows shoot out of Dumbledore's a… the point is Dumbledore… wait a minute…hmmm."

Harry shot him a quizzical look, "What are you thinking?"

Draco looked pensive. "Dumbledore was the one who always told folks who asked about one that you were safe and being cared for. From what _I_ heard, he was _there_ that night you were delivered to your relatives. Now I say that Dumbledore was the one who instructed Hagrid on what to do and where to go when he took you through Diagon Alley. Hagrid's the type who would never do or say anything against the Headmaster. I would bet that there's a mail redirect ward and it was orchestrated by the Headmaster."

Neville looked at Draco and said, "Draco, don't you think that's a bit paranoid? I mean, Dumbledore is the Leader of the Light. What you describe would be closer to something Dark or at the very best, Grey."

Draco sneered at Neville and said, "Neville, my family is the epitome of the Dark Families. Heck, my mother was born a _Black_ for Merlin's sake! We don't believe the speeches given by him as gospel. I'm just suggesting that you think about it. Instruct your lawyers to look into the angle that maybe Dumbledore has had something to do with that night and all the other problems you've had. Harry, I thank you for taking the time to have this discussion with me. I shall take my leave if you will."

Harry nodded and Draco left. He turned to Neville and asked his opinion. Neville thought about it and agreed that Harry should at least check out the possibilities if nothing else. If nothing came of it, then there should be no problems.

Harry thought about it and tentatively agreed. "In the meantime and on another topic, what do you think we ought to get Hermione for her birthday? I asked her and it's on the 19th of September. I was thinking of getting her something practical as she doesn't seem the type to be all 'girly.'"

Neville chuckled at the mental image of Hermione getting all 'girly' with makeup and worrying about her hair. He thought about it and said, "Why don't you and I go in together and get her own owl. That way she can keep in communication with her parents. That's usually one of the major hardships between the muggleborns and their families."

Harry agreed and turned to see if Professor Sprout was at the teacher's table. When he spotted her, he and Neville got up and approached.

"Professor, I was wondering if there was a possibility that you might escort Neville and I to Diagon Alley to purchase an owl for Hermione Granger for her birthday."

Pomona smiled at the two of them and asked why they wished to do that, though privately she understood.

"Well, professor. It is clear that amongst the muggleborns, communication with their families is limited to when they return during the holidays. That's a lot of time between visits in which something may happen. The two of us wish to help Hermione simply because she's our friend. Her birthday is the 19th of this month."

Pomona beamed at them and agreed to take the two boys to Diagon Alley. She also awarded them ten points each for their commitment to friendship.

Life progressed as normally as things could possibly go in a magical castle/school. Classes were attended, homework worked on/complained about and teachers griped about. Hermione's birthday was a smashing success. Harry and Neville had gone into town and bought a male brown barn owl and a birthday card. The message was a simple 'Happy Birthday!' and that the owl was now hers. Included with the card was a single instruction sheet on the basics of owl care and a reminder that she would have to think of a name for the owl. Needless to say, Hermione's scream of surprise and joy could be heard all the way out to the Hagrid's hut. She stared at the owl and then both boys with shiny, tear-filled eyes for a moment before nearly hugging the life out of the two of them and a gentle squeeze for the owl. The owl ended up being named Archimedes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thursday 31 October, 1991**

Harry woke up in a grouchy mood. The past few days had not been a fun time for him. He realized that they were approaching the tenth anniversary of his parents' death and the start of his miserable existence with the Dursleys. The attitudes of others had started to grate on him; all they could talk about was the upcoming feast and decorations. He managed to get through his classes without taking anyone's head off but it was a near thing, especially with the loudmouthed, red haired stomach known as Ron Weasley. The boy had no filter between his brain and his mouth and it took nearly all of Harry's resolve not to haul off and pummel the idiot to a paste. He had heard from others that Ron had complained about Hermione's "bossiness" and her tendency to be a "know-it-all." His words had upset Hermione and she had run away crying.

Harry tracked her down to a girl's bathroom and went bravely in.

"Hermione?" he called out, "you still in here?"

"Go away Harry, I just want to be left alone…" came the quiet reply.

"Nope, not going to happen. I'm not going to be leaving the prettiest girl in the school alone, crying in the bathroom just because some idiot can't distinguish the difference between "assertive instruction" and nagging."

Hermione giggled, "Assertive instruction? Is that what they're calling it these days?"

Harry replied, "Yep. Now come on. Come out and let's discuss this."

The door lock clicked and was slowly opened. Hermione emerged cautiously, head down and still occasionally sniffling. Harry moved up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione's head snapped up in shock.

"Ha-Harry?" She stammered.

Harry gazed into her liquid brown eyes and said, "You are my friend, Hermione. This is what Puffs do when their friends are hurting. They provide comfort and friendship."

He led her out of the bathroom and towards the floor where the Hufflepuff entrance could be found. He walked over to a large portrait of a bowl of fruit, turned back to her, smiled and then turned back around and tickled the pear. The pear giggled and morphed into a door handle.

Upon entering, Hermione let out a small gasp. She turned and looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts' Kitchens, Hermione." He said.

As they approached a small table, they were surrounded by several small creatures with large eyes and bat-like ears wearing tea towels with the Hogwarts' crest on the fronts.

"How's can we's be assisting youse, young Master and Mistress?" asked one of the creatures.

"Um…what are you?" squeaked Hermione.

"We's being castle elves, young Miss. We's being tending to the castle and its people." Replied the elf, "we's being doing the laundry, the cooking, the cleaning, whatever's being necessary."

Hermione glanced over at Harry. He shrugged.

"I was introduced last night after one of the prefects in Hufflepuff saw that I was having a difficult night. Tonight is the tenth anniversary of my parents' death and I was pretty mopey last night. As I understand it, they are the servants who do all the work."

Hermione glanced at the elves and asked, "Servants? Do they get paid?"

At the mention of the word 'paid,' the elves scowled a bit. One of them backed up a bit and shook his head.

"We's being good elves. We's not being so low as to needing ' _pay.'_

"Hermione, you need to understand something. I asked the same question, apparently nearly all non-magical born and raised ask the same question. As it was explained to me, the elves and humans live in a symbiotic relationship where we get loyal, hard working beings, in exchange, we give them a bit of our magic, a place to live and grow and a sense of accomplishment. True, there are those who would take advantage of this situation but they are few and far in between. The majority of them belong to loving houses. You will usually find them amongst the larger, older families as there's not really enough magic in individuals or newer families to support the elves." Harry explained to her.

Hermione chewed on her lower lip at this knowledge then knelt down to be at eye-level with the elves.

"Then I apologize for uttering such a unpopular word. Please, tell me that you are treated well here?"

The elves nodded enthusiastically. The leader of the group then turned to Harry and asked if there was something that they could get for the two of them. Harry requested a plate of whatever was left over from dinner and a couple of mugs of hot chocolate. The food arrived and the two children sat down to a quiet meal. They took turns explaining what their lives were like prior to coming to Hogwarts. Hermione was shocked at the treatment that Harry had received at the hands of the Dursleys but agreed that it could've been worse if they had been violent. Harry managed to cheer up Hermione by saying that he could easily use his so-called "fame" by announcing to the school that Ronald Weasley had displeased him by insulting his friend and that should anyone let Weasley know the consequences of displeasing him, he'd feel very grateful. They joked about the ever-increasing silly ways to get even with the idiot.

After they had finished, they thanked the elves and Harry escorted Hermione back to Ravenclaw. He got back to Hufflepuff just in time for curfew. Unbeknownst to the both of them, Professor Sprout had seen and heard the bulk of the conversation in the kitchens. She quietly awarded Harry ten points for showing compassion and sympathy. As Harry was settling in for the night, he heard from Neville about the troll that had somehow gotten into the dungeons and was supposedly on the floor to the bathroom that Hermione had hid in. Harry was shocked and told Neville what happened when he went to find Hermione. He was very glad that they hadn't come across that troll. He shivered at the thought of coming face to face with a twelve-foot high walking nightmare.

 **Friday 1 November, 1991**

All talk the next morning was about the appearance and dispatch of the troll. Speculation ran high as to what became of the creature and how it was able to get into the school. Harry was sitting at the Puff's table reading the financial section of the _London Times_ taking notes as to what his stocks and commodities were doing and for any to keep an eye on. He noted a slight decrease in the price of gold and frowned slightly. He heard the approach of someone and looked up.

Hermione had come up and gave him a small, shy smile, "Good morning, Harry. Thank you for last night. I was contemplating leaving Hogwarts because of some of the things that I overheard about me from others. Weasley's accusations were the last straw."

"I'm glad that I could help you with your problem, Hermione. Please don't hesitate to find me next time you have a problem. I will always make an effort to listen to you." He said, "Have you had breakfast yet? I would greatly appreciate it if you were to join me."

So she nodded, sat down and started building her breakfast. "So what plans do you have for the upcoming weekend?"

"I was planning on designing and building a small pottery studio and kiln behind the greenhouses. I already have permission from Professor Sprout and bought a couple of books on the subject while I was in Diagon Alley to get Archimedes for you."

"Would you mind some company and help for this project of yours?" She asked.

"Not at all, as matter of fact, if you would take notes for me while I develop the plans and help me research the rituals I want to perform?"

"Rit-rituals, Harry? Aren't rituals banned by the ministry because of their Dark nature?" she questioned.

"No, not all rituals are Dark. The ones that require blood or animal sacrifice are the ones greatly frowned on but I modified them to substitute slips of parchment that I will write down my "sacrifices" down on." He said, "I got the idea from the non-magical Wiccan community I had seen on the telly last year."

Draco had come up from behind and overheard the last bit regarding the non-magicals performing rituals.

"Harry, did I overhear you correctly? Non-magicals performing magic? How is that possible?"

Both Hermione and Harry turned and began describing the Wiccan communities and their usage of rituals and their preservation of the "Old Magics" for future use. To the non-magical community, they were looked upon as a bit eccentric but fairly harmless. Draco was impressed that there were not only groups of people who couldn't perform magic at all holding onto the "Old Magics" but also owned and operated shops dedicated to the education and supply of many rituals. It was something that he'd have to share with his parents.

Construction of what was quickly becoming known as "Potter's Place," was started that weekend and was completed by the following Saturday. Harry looked over the completed building for the new pottery studio and kiln. It was, in his opinion, a work of art in of itself. It was shaped like an arc facing towards a ritual circle. There was a nice stone paving patio in front, the windows were large and let in tons of natural light. Scattered throughout the walls were dozens of colored glass bottles to let in additional light as well as giving it a kaleidoscope feeling. The building itself was built with a wood frame and the walls were made of a combination of straw bales stacked on top of each other and secured then covered with a clay cob mixture. The cob was a sculpture in itself as well. As the students who helped worked, they added their own designs and images into the walls. In the center room that doubled as a common room, there was a masonry heater that warmed a lounging bench using its own exhaust before being vented outside. Tables and chairs along with a cooling cabinet completed it. There was a nice sized studio in another room, storage in another and a small library in a third. Viewed from above it would resemble the shape of the rising sun. Wiping his hands off, he took another look at the runes inscribed along the doorframe. The runes _Kaunaz_ (Fire, Knowledge), _Dagaz_ (Intuition, Light Within), _Wunjo_ (Kinship, Heritage, Joy), _Algiz_ (Divine Protection, Sanctuary) and _Berkana_ (Earth Mother, Birth) were all properly placed and filled with an inlay of pure gold. He had checked with Professor Babbling, the Runes teacher to ensure the proper engraving, line-up and whether the gold inlay had any effect. Harry and his assistants were tired and sweaty from all the manual labor that was put in to the building and finishing of the studio but they were proud of the accomplishments and their magic sang happily in reply. Neville in particular had remarked that after the ceremonies he had felt renewed and refreshed unlike he had ever felt before.

With the permission and assistance of Professors Sprout, Babbling and his friends he held an Elemental, House and Season Blessing for the new studio. He gathered the necessary materials, drew the proper symbols and led the others in the ceremony for **Earth:**

 **Here and Now,**

 **I invoke the elemental force of Earth,**

 **I call to the swirling dust and dawn-lit mountains,**

 **To the farmer's field and all the swaying trees.**

 **You that remains solid,**

 **You that teaches of quiet stability,**

 **You that holds us Firm against your skin,**

 **I call you here**

 **To infuse my intention with your boundless gifts,**

 **I call you here to fashion the spirit cavern.**

 **Root my will in your soil**

 **And ground my purpose in the stones,**

 **Boulder & Gravel **

**Redwood & Rose**

 **Earth, I call to thee.**

Professor Sprout took the next one, **Fire:**

 **Here and Now**

 **I invoke the elemental force of Fire,**

 **The flames of creativity and passion,**

 **Dancing source of heat, light, and life.**

 **I seek the glowing forge within**

 **That I might warm myself with**

 **Desire, excitement, courage and inspiration.**

 **I call you forth to burn away**

 **All that impedes my highest vision**

 **And to enact change in the world.**

 **Lightning & Hearth**

 **Heart & Forge**

 **Fire, I call thee hence**.

Professor Babbling led the ceremony for the third one, **Air:**

 **Here and Now**

 **I invoke the elemental force of Air,**

 **The winds of intellect and imagination,**

 **Swirling source of Flight, Breath & Life.**

 **I seek the open sky within myself**

 **That I might breathe deep of**

 **Freedom, ideas, sounds and space.**

 **I call you forth to sweep away**

 **All that accumulates in the unseen places**

 **And to sing beauty into the world.**

 **Wing & Feather**

 **Storm & Leaf**

 **Air, I call thee hence.**

Now Harry had conferred with the professors as to who should be the one to lead the final elemental ceremony. They finally decided that Neville should lead the last one, **Water:**

 **Here and Now**

 **I invoke the elemental force of Water,**

 **The fluid of infinite shapes and forms,**

 **Flowing source of adaptability, emotion and life.**

 **I seek the pure spring within**

 **That I might drink deep of**

 **Change, relationship, nourishment and grace.**

 **I call you forth to wash away**

 **All that needlessly binds**

 **And to move fluidly in this world.**

 **Ocean & River**

 **Ripple & Rain**

 **Water, I call thee hence.**

Finally Harry stepped up again and began the last ceremony, the **House Blessing:**

 **Goddess and God,**

 **I ask you to cleanse my home, my sacred space.**

 **Bring with you Love**

 **Protection, Light and**

 **Grace…**

 **Consecrate, Cleanse and**

 **Clear all destructive**

 **Energy here…**

 **Surround my home with**

 **Your Loving, Guiding**

 **Light…**

 **So Divine,**

 **Bless and Protect us for**

 **All Time…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sunday 1 December, 1991**

Harry began work on creating his first pieces in the new studio. He made bowls, plates, cups and various sculptures for the teachers and students as a way to say thank you for permission and help. His work was exemplary and was greatly appreciated by the recipients. His designs that were painted on or in the pieces reflected on the peace and serenity that swept over him as he worked.

The Christmas holidays were approaching and Harry's friends were discussing what they were going to be doing. Harry was quiet about this. He had written to the Dursleys and had asked if they had any plans and if they were of a mind to come get him if he were to come home. They had replied that he should ask to stay at the castle as they already had plans to visit Vernon's sister and that the animosity that she had for Harry would've made things very uncomfortable. He comforted himself with the knowledge that he would have nearly the whole castle to himself and could explore a bit without having to worry about the need to get to class. Neville turned to him and asked him what his plans were and Harry just shook his head.

"No plans as such, probably just spend the holidays here. My aunt, uncle and cousin will be visiting other relatives. It's okay; I have no desire to see them, as we don't get along. I have some homework that I can finish to keep me busy as well as a bit of exploring that I've been putting off. Plus, I have some vases that need to be painted and fired."

Neville just looked at him for a moment, "Harry, you could always come over and spend the holidays with me and my Gran. We would love to have you by. I know that Gran's holiday parties are rather boring for kids."

Harry thought about it; weighing his options between what would probably be a rather lonely time to a sense of friendship, family and warmth. He nodded at Neville, "Thank you, Neville. I would greatly appreciate it if I could attend."

"Great! I'll write to Gran and let her know to expect you. Do you mind if I were to borrow Hedwig to take the message to her?"

Harry didn't mind and said so to Neville. He resolved to send his owl off on more journeys to keep her fit during the winter months. He also remembered to send a message to his lawyers to find out the status of his cases that he had setup back in August. He also needed to find out what was happening to his Gringott's mail that he still hadn't been receiving.

* * *

 **Monday 23 December, 1991 Hogwart's Infirmary**

Harry was in agony. His scar was hurting worse than usual. Ever since the Sorting, it had been at what he considered a low burn, a sort of itch that wouldn't go away but that could be ignored mostly. Today however, it felt like someone was taking a white-hot poker and shoving it through his head. Madam Pomfrey had given him a pain killer potion but it hadn't worked so she was brewing up something stronger.

Hermione stopped in to see how he was doing and spent the time at his side, quietly talking to keep his mind occupied on something other than the pain. She talked about the homework assigned, general gossip from the other students and what she had researched about various things like house elves and the conversations with the Sorting Hat.

"Harry, have you heard about what is behind that locked door on the third floor corridor?" She queried.

"Mm-hmm… no, I haven't. Why? What's the rumor?" he replied.

"Well," she said, "according to the Weasley Twins, there's a three headed monster dog behind that door but I'm not sure if they're just joking. Imagine keeping something like that in a school full of children? What if it got out?"

"Seems a bit strange, even for Hogwarts," Harry mused.

Hermione snorted at that. There were definitely some odd things that occurred in this school.

"I heard another rumor that the dog is guarding Nicholas Flamel's Philosopher's Stone." She said.

At Harry's puzzled look, she began to give a short history of the legendary alchemist and his Stone and how it was able to produce the Elixir of Life and ability to change ordinary metals into pure gold. Harry chuckled at the mention of the Elixir.

"Hermione, I believe the true Elixir of Life is called 'coffee'… I know that it brings me back to life, especially in the morning."

Hermione laughed at that. Harry looked up at her and asked if there were any images of said stone. She asked why and he replied that he was just curious. She didn't know of any but promised to keep an eye out for them.

Madam Pomfrey finally came back with a stronger potion and after grimacing at the horrid taste; Harry finally relaxed enough to fall asleep.

Later, after waking up and been discharged from the infirmary, Harry went to the library to see if there were any pictures and other information of the Stone. He had a suspicion of something, something that didn't quite add up right. After finding nothing usable, Harry sat down and wrote a letter to Nicholas Flamel and sent it via Hedwig.

 _Dear Sir;_

 _My name is Harry Potter and I just learned about your Philosopher's Stone in History of Magic. Unfortunately, the teacher was unable to provide a picture of said stone. There's also a rumor that the Stone is being stored here at Hogwarts. I'm sure you have your reasons but frankly, I'm confused as to why someone as legendary as yourself would want to store something so valuable in a school. Surely there must be better locations than here. I mean, storing the Stone behind a simple locked door and under a three-headed dog seems to be a little weak in available protections._

 _If I were to come across the Stone, are there any protections I would have to take to keep from damaging it or myself? Should I wear protective gloves or anything?_

 _Hoping you are well,_

 _Harry Potter_

A week later, Hedwig showed up at breakfast with a letter attached to her leg. He removed the letter and handed her a bit of sausage and a goblet of juice.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I'm glad that you wrote to me about the Stone, I was not informed about the so-called "protections" that were placed around it. A three-headed dog and a simple locked door? I'm sure there are other protections in place but it does seem a little lax, especially in light of the valuable object and the rumors that the one called 'Lord Voldemort' is after it. I had entrusted the Stone to the Headmaster but if what you say is true then maybe I should stop by and see these protections for myself. As for what the Stone looks like, it resembles an ordinary iron-rich rock about palm size, smooth to the touch and emits a strong magical presence. Hard to miss really if you're in the same room. I'm enclosing a photograph of the Stone. As for your concerns about handling it, there's nothing to worry about. It needs to be added to a potion for there to be any interaction._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Nicholas Flamel_

Harry gazed at the picture of a rather ugly lump of stone. It definitely didn't inspire feelings of grandeur or mystery. It looked like a smooth lump of something found in a mine. Shrugging his shoulders, he returned to his breakfast.

* * *

 **Wednesday 1 January, 1992 Hufflepuff Common Room**

It was quiet in the common room. Most everyone had gone home for the holidays. Harry had visited Neville for Christmas but had declined for New Year's. After a few minutes of scratching out ideas for new pottery projects, he got up and decided to take a walk around the castle. He filled his bag with some various bits that he had acquired over the past couple of days, figuring that eventually he'd end up in his studio where he could leave the bits there as inspiration. Harry ended up on the third floor corridor and approached the door that held back the three-headed dog. He could hear it snuffling around the edges of the frame and occasionally gave out a bark. Harry had learned that the dog actually belonged to Hagrid and that its name was Fluffy. He grinned and slowly shook his head at that information. Honestly? Fluffy? Only Hagrid…

Harry quietly called out to Fluffy and stuck his hand near the crack in the bottom of the door to let the dog sniff his scent. Harry had spent some time with Hagrid as he tended to the dog's needs. Surprisingly, Fluffy took to him and never growled or tried to attack him. He opened the door and let Fluffy see him, talking quietly the whole time. After a few scratches and petting to all three heads, Harry moved towards the trapdoor in the floor. Opening said door revealed an inky blackness that filled the interior. He lit his wand and tried to peer beyond the dark. He couldn't see anything below but did hear what sounded like something slithering over rocks.

Harry pulled a large, pitch-covered branch from his bag that he used to light his kiln with. He ignited the end and dropped it down into the hole. He gasped when it fell for what seemed forever. The branch finally hit bottom and he could see that there was a room below and that slithering roots of some kind covered it. There was a door at one end of the room, furthest from his position. He had no way of climbing down and jumping seemed suicidal, so he decided to come back on a different day with a rope or perhaps some kind of ladder. He closed the trapdoor, gave Fluffy some more pats and scratches then left to head to his studio.

* * *

 **Thursday 2 January, 1992 Hogwarts**

The next day, all the vacationing students returned and the halls were once again filled with the sounds of people. Harry talked, joked and enquired about everyone's vacation enjoying the stories that were passed around. He spoke with Hermione, letting her know about the letter writing between Flamel and himself. He showed her the picture and shared with her his discoveries about Fluffy and what lay below the trapdoor. She was shocked that he was friendly and comfortable around Fluffy but intrigued that there was more to the mystery.

"Just be careful Harry, I don't want to lose you as a friend just for some curiosity."

"Hermione," he remarked, "I'm not a Gryffindor that just brashly rushes into a situation without any sort of plan."

Classes resumed, homework was given and complained about. Harry held some gatherings and gave small talks about Potter's Place. The popularity of it as an outlet for artistic creativity had necessitated the need to expand. Harry and his friends held a small blessing ritual and set about building a painting and drawing space. It was still attached to the pottery side but had it's own exterior door. During this time, Harry also put in an improved masonry heater and warming bench. It gave off a lot of warmth and was a great place to sit, enjoy a cup of tea and chat with friends. His own creations were very popular amongst the staff and friends that he gifted to. The dishes, vases and sculptures were always beautifully made but of a definite "down to earth" feeling.

In his Defense Against The Dark Arts class, his scar would sometimes burn painfully especially when the back of the teacher's head was facing him. He wondered about that and asked Professor Sprout what she thought about it.

"I'm not sure I understand Harry," she said, "Is that the only time it hurts? I know that your scar has been bothering you since the Sorting."

"That's the only time I get a sharp pain similar to what I experienced back in December." He replied, "It's almost like the teacher is trying to force his way into my head. Is there such a method and why just me?"

"The method I think you're referring to is called Legilimency. It's a specialty of the Mind Arts where someone can read the thoughts of their targets. The method to protect your mind is called Occulumency." Sprout said, "I have to wonder why he is targeting you specifically but at the next staff meeting I'll approach him and ask for you."

"In the meantime, I think we should share this conversation with Madam Pomfrey so that she's aware of it and can make recommendations."

Harry agreed and the two of them left Professor Sprout's office and headed to the Infirmary. Halfway there, the pain in his scar flared up hot and he screamed in agony. The last thing he saw before passing out was the glittering from the stained glass windows in the ceiling and the muted sound of Sprout yelling his name.


	7. Chapter 7

**Saturday 4 January, 1992 Hogwart's Infirmary**

Harry slowly came back to awareness and to the quiet murmurings of a nearby conversation. He opened his eyes and reached for his glasses then looked around. He saw Madam Pomfrey quietly speaking to Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Sprout. As he shifted, they noticed and approached him.

"How are you feeling Mr. Potter?" inquired Madam Pomfrey.

"Like I got run over by a lorry. What happened?" Harry snarked.

"It seems that you had a massive flare-up of pain from your scar and you passed out. You were lucky to be with Professor Sprout at the time. She brought you to me."

"How long have I been here? I feel weak…hungry too."

Pomfrey smiled, "Two days and hunger is a good sign. I'll have some food brought up."

"Harry, my boy," the Headmaster said, "I'm glad to see you up and about. I heard about your conversation with Professor Sprout and frankly, I'm curious as to why you would need to learn Occulumency. It's very advanced material. I feel that you shouldn't worry about such things now and just enjoy your childhood."

Harry gave the Headmaster a look of incomprehension and a bit of scorn.

"Are you delusional or something?" he asked, "If someone is trying to attack me, then I should do all I can to learn how to defend myself! To blindly just sit back…nope, not going to happen. If I have to, I'll learn it on my own. I'm sure there are books on the topic and others I can contact."

"Harry, my boy…" Dumbledore started.

"I'm NOT your 'boy,' Harry interrupted, "do not claim to be my relation. I have enough of that with the people I live with."

Dumbledore gave him a disappointed grandfatherly look and said he would talk with Harry later, when Harry came to his senses. Professor Sprout approached him and quietly asked him why he had behaved like that. It didn't come across as the normal Hufflepuff behavior.

"Professor, I have reason to believe that Dumbledore is the root cause of a lot of my problems both here and at home. I have thought a lot about this and several things just don't make sense." He replied calmly.

"Anything you care to share with me? You know that you can come to me with any of your concerns."

Harry thought pensively for a moment then replied, "I would like to discuss my thoughts and concerns further but not hear. Maybe your office? There are too many portraits and other opportunities for the Headmaster to eavesdrop on our conversation."

Professor Sprout agreed and said that when Madam Pomfrey cleared him, to swing by her office. Later, after dinner, Harry was released from the infirmary and proceeded back to the Hufflepuff entrance. Upon entering, he turned and knocked on Sprout's office door and was bid to enter.

"Professor? I'm ready for our conversation? Is this room secure?" he asked politely.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Everything is secure," she smiled at him warmly, "Now…what seems to be the problem between you and the Headmaster?"

So Harry walked her through all the conversations and observations that he had since receiving his Letter of Acceptance last July. He brought up the lack of mail from both the magical world in the form of fan letters and well wishes and also the lack of mail from Gringott's. He mentioned that he still hadn't received anything from his lawyer or anything from the public and Gringott's and was getting worried. He had thought about sending out Hedwig to retrieve the mail but didn't want to get her into trouble that would result in injuries to her. He brought up the fact that there were many books written about that fateful night and that it was all speculation. He spoke about how so many people were able to recognize him when he was brought into Diagon Alley by Hagrid but was rather suspicious about that, as he had not had a single magical visitor over the years. It led him to believe that someone highly placed was spying on him and giving out information without his permission.

Sprout asked him why he thought that it was the Headmaster who had masterminded all of these suspicions and he said that Dumbledore is recognized as the "Great Manipulator" and it would not be that great of a stretch of imagination. Harry said that during the summer before starting school, he had spent time with his lawyer talking about the intervening time between Halloween 1981 and now. He said there were too many events that suggested that Headmaster was playing everyone for fools and treating him like a chess piece.

Harry admitted that there were inconsistencies to his line of thinking and that he was working on clearing it up. He admitted that his upbringing was not the type that would allow him to just blindly accept what others say without verifying. He viewed the magical community in Britain as having a "small village mentality." When asked, he expanded upon that as saying that with a small village, there's usually one person who ends up with multiple positions. That person does a good enough job and eventually gets multiple generations to view him as the best choice for other positions. Eventually, said person has the final say in everything and no one questions it because that's how he or she was raised.

Sprout nodded throughout all of the conversation and took notes on pertinent points.

* * *

 **Monday 3 February, 1992 Potions Laboratory**

Harry had arrived early to his Potions class, pulled out a book of advanced potions from his bag and sat down to read. He had found the book in the library and the potion that had caught his attention was for a 'Light Reactive Color Changing' recipe. He wondered if he could brew it and use it as a glaze for a new line of vases he was planning. As he read, he failed to notice the other students entering the classroom or Professor Snape who glanced at him with a curious look on his face.

"Mr. Potter, what are you reading?" Snape asked.

Harry looked up, startled at the interruption. He quickly glanced around and saw the class was ready to begin.

"My apologies sir," he began, "I was looking at the 'Light Reactive Color Changing' potion trying to determine if I could use it as a glaze for a new line of vases I'm developing."

Snape walked over to him and took a look at the recipe. He looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded.

"I see…yes, this potion would do well as a glaze. You would have to make sure that you get the Sunflower petals scraped just right and not add too much otherwise you would cause the glaze to glow too brightly."

Harry looked hopeful that Snape would let him try out this potion instead of the assigned 'Forgetfulness Potion' that the others would be attempting. Professor Snape watched the range of emotions that appeared on Harry's face and internally smirked.

"I see no reason why you couldn't make this recipe instead of the usual one I assign. It should be interesting to see what you make of it. The ingredients are in the cupboard."

Harry quickly got out his cauldron and got his stuff prepared. He got in line at the ingredients cupboard then collected what bits he needed. He was fortunate that the potion was a relatively easy as to the amounts and types of ingredients. The hardest part would turn out to be the preparation and brewing time. Everyone else had finished in the hour and a half time allotted but Harry kept going. It took him a total of 4 hours to complete the brew and used a disposable brush and a pot to test out his attempt. He set up and lit his smaller kiln, the one he used for experimental work such as this, and fired the pot again. Once he pulled it out and let cool, he experimented to see what sort of colors and patterns came out based on what kind of light and darkness levels he used. To his amazement, the pot was a riot of both subtle and bright colors ranging from deep reds to bright blues and everything in between. He showed off the pot to his head of house and all his friends who were very impressed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Saturday 8 February, 1992**

Bright and early, Harry rose from bed. He went through his morning routine quickly and proceeded to make his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. He wanted to spend as much time in the studio and finish the surprise Valentine's Day gift for Hermione. He got into his studio and sat down at the potter's wheel. He took a moment to center himself and focus in on the task at hand. His decision to make a complete set of dishware along with a low relief sculpture of Hermione's face was daunting. The dishware wouldn't be that difficult; he thought that the Light Reactive Color Changing glaze would be a nice touch but it was the sculpture that was giving him fits. He had spoken to Professor Flitwick on how to create an image on a clear piece of charmed parchment. He explained how he wanted to capture an image, in this case the face of someone whom he wanted to immortalize, then using a backlight project the image onto the clay surface which would make it easier for him to sculpt.

Flitwick was amused by the idea and impressed on how determined Harry was to solve the problem. He helped Harry find the necessary charms but instructed Harry to figure out the wandwork. He did offer pointers every now and then but he was pleased to see that Harry managed to figure out rather quickly what he had done wrong.

Later, Neville found Harry still hard at work completely absorbed in the relaxing practice of making his craft and using his magic to create something extraordinary. He quietly gazed upon the other completed works sitting on display shelves. Each had little tags attached declaring to whom they were ultimately destined for. He played with the amount of light and darkness on one sculpture that looked to be a stylized version of a bird poised in flight, the base and representation of the bird's flight laid out in mathematical equations. He was impressed when he read the tag that this piece, was destined to be donated to the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic. He supposed that the sculpture was going to be Harry's attempt to get other people and even perhaps the Minister himself to realize that Hogwarts desperately needed a full time Art Professor or at the very least funding for an improved selection of books and materials. He wandered back over to where Harry was working and tapped on the doorframe.

"Harry?" he called out softly, "You almost finished with what you're working on?"

Harry didn't look up as he answered, "Yeah, I think I'm at a good stopping point. Let me just get this vase onto the drying rack and I'll start cleaning up. What time is it?"

"Nearly dinnertime," Neville responded, "you've been at this all day. No one's seen you for a while and I think Hermione was getting worried."

Harry gave a lop-sided grin at the thought of Hermione fretting about him. He had grown close to the bushy-haired girl over the year. It was surprising to him how much he enjoyed being around her even when she got into lecture mode about a new subject that they had just learned in class. He had an idea as to what they could do for Valentine's Day itself. He planned to go into the kitchens and see if he could get a picnic basket and fill it with some good food. Then the two of them would find a nice comfortable place to have lunch and spend some quality time together.

He finished cleaning up and snuffed out the glowing orbs of light that hung in their sockets. He mused briefly that finding the charm _Orbis Ignis_ was a real boon to illuminating the studio without having to resort to candles. The yellow light given off by the candles would've made it nigh impossible to accurately work with the clay, paints or glazes. The orbs on the other hand, could be made to emit whatever color and intensity he desired by adding a modifier to the end of the incantation. Then later, he discovered a rune that could accomplish the same thing without the need to reapply the charm every time he entered the room.

 _ **In the Great Hall…**_

Harry was sitting down and eating when Hermione came over and joined him. She picked up her mug and filled it with juice. She then tapped her wand on the _Isa Thurisaz_ runic array that was inscribed into the face of the mug for keeping things cold. ( **AN:** _Isa_ = Ice, _Thurisaz_ = Protection) She then glanced at him and beamed a bright smile for gifting her such a clever and useful item. Harry smiled back at her and gave her a gentle shoulder bump. Many of his dishware had found their way into the general usage by those whom he gifted them to. It pleased him to no end that his art was being used and loved by everyone.

Afterwards, he ended up in his room where he could reread the letter that had arrived in the morning from his lawyers.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I'm hoping that this letter finds you well and safe. It pains me to no end that your mail was in fact being redirected to an unknown third party. I managed to find out that the mail redirection ward was, in fact, setup years ago by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. This, I believe, was in the early days during the end of the last war. I believe that he wanted to keep you safe from any hate mail that was sent to you. While his intentions were good, they are suspect now. They should've been removed when you entered Hogwarts. At any rate, the Goblins have sent you a Certified Mailing Cube, which will bypass any wards still in place. By placing your letters in the Cube, they will be delivered promptly without the need to send your owl anywhere. I am enclosing your latest Account Statement as well as the results from your campaign to remove the fictional books written about you in the past._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Theodore Tonks, esq._

Harry fumed at the meddling that the Headmaster continued to apply to him. He wondered what was SO important that Dumbledore had to stick his nose into Harry's life. Ever since his conversation with his head of house last December regarding his outburst in the infirmary, he had been keeping notes and tracking the attempts to manipulate him. So far, what he discovered was that the Headmaster was acting rather creepy and not at all like the 'Leader of the Light' should be acting. In some ways, Dumbledore acted more like a priest and always telling others that they should forgive the transgressions of others even when the others cause great harm to the body and mind of their victims. Harry didn't know what it was that caused a man to behave like that. He suspected the ravages of old age but something was niggling in the back of his mind. He had researched all of the known accomplishments and failures by the Headmaster and came to the conclusion that there was something… he just didn't know what.

* * *

 **Friday 14, February, 1992 On the Hogwarts Grounds near the Black Lake**

Hermione was floating on a fluffy white cloud of bliss. Her smile could have lit up the largest room and was in no danger of leaving anytime soon. Her eyes glistened with happy tears when she glanced over at Harry who was in the process of setting up their oh-so-romantic picnic lunch. They sat down to a delightful lunch of roasted chicken, steamed vegetables, wild rice and a dessert of fresh fruit topped vanilla ice cream. They talked about their lives before Hogwarts, staying on the happier notes and only just barely hinting at the sadder parts. Hermione remembered back to that morning when she had come down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Good morning, Hermione!" exclaimed Harry, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Hermione blushed brightly and wished him a happy Valentine's Day as well. Harry escorted her over to the Ravenclaw table and presented her with a large box wrapped in brightly colored paper and string. She tore off the paper and opened the box to gasp in amazement of the gifts she had received. The others around her murmured in shock as she lifted out the bowls, plates, mugs and a tureen that flashed and changed colors in a riot of activity. There were tiny birds that flitted around the surface of the pieces and minute representations of grasses that blew in a non-existent breeze. The colors changed around the bands above and below the pastoral scene in the center. It was mesmerizing and frankly kind of relaxing to watch the peacefulness of the images.

Hermione gave him a strong hug and a kiss on the cheek for his generous and thoughtful gift. It was Harry's turn to blush brightly and the other girls who sat nearby tittered in amusement. Harry turned to Hermione and asked her to be his date for the day to which she said yes.

"Keep your afternoon free, Hermione." He said, "I have something special planned for lunch."

Harry tickling her nose with the gentle brush of a wildflower interrupted Hermione's musings. They both grinned and blushed at the sweetness of the gesture.


	9. Chapter 9

**Monday 16 March, 1992**

Harry was very annoyed at the senior staff of Hogwarts. He had tried to get information about what was being guarded on the third floor corridor from his head of house but was gently rebuffed. Professor Sprout had tried to explain that, aside from the protection that she put in, she really didn't know what was being put under guard. That didn't sit right with Harry but relented around her. He had too much respect for all the help she had given him over his time at school. Professor McGonagall on the other hand, he was a force of nature against the unmovable force of her Scottish temper. No matter how strict she was with him, he refused to back down from their arguments. In fact, the debates between the two were quickly becoming one of legend.

"I don't care that you are the 'Boy-Who-Lived," she exclaimed, "you're NOT getting any information out of me!"

"Professor, if I'm supposedly the 'Savior of the Wizarding World,' don't you think that I should be brought into the loop as to what is going on around here so I can continue to save your collective butts when the fur starts flying?" He yelled back.

The two of them continued their back and forth until Dumbledore came hurrying up to find out what all the noise was about.

"Minerva? What is all the screeching about? I've never seen you get this animated with a student before." He remarked.

"It's nothing I can't handle Albus. Mr. Potter here and I are having creative differences on how and what information should be disseminated to someone in his position."

"Ah," Dumbledore mused, "Mr. Potter? Care to explain to me why you should be kept in the knowledge of events here at Hogwarts?"

"Headmaster, ever since I got here to this… madhouse, I've been treated like a mushroom. Kept in the dark and fed a load of crap!" Harry snarked, "If there is something that I, as the Wizarding Savior, needs to know I demand an answer!"

Dumbledore gazed upon Harry with a disappointed frown at Harry's comment about being treated like a 'mushroom.' He paused for a moment and decided that maybe, just maybe, Harry could be given a tidbit or two about recent events.

"Alright, Harry. I think that based on your performance in class and amongst your friends, you can be trusted with some information. I must ask you not to share this with anyone else though." Dumbledore stated.

So Dumbledore gave him a sanitized version of the story behind the attempted theft of Nicholas Flamel's Philosopher's Stone from Gringott's back in July of last year. He stated that there was nowhere safer than Hogwarts because of the many wards and enchantments throughout the castle and its grounds. Harry asked him what the Stone looked like so that, if in case he ran across it, he'd know what to do with it. Dumbledore relented and said that the Stone was about his fist size and resembled a large semi-translucent red crystal and gave off a weak magical aura.

Harry listened to what the Headmaster said and after a few minutes of silence as he pondered what was discussed, thanked him for finally sharing. He then asked to be excused to go back to his room and think about what was revealed. Dumbledore gave him a patronizing grandfatherly smile and let him go.

After Harry got back to his dorm room, he pulled out a sheet of parchment and a quill. He decided to write two letters. One was to Nicholas Flamel.

 _Dear Mr. Flamel,_

 _I just finished having a rather disappointing conversation with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore regarding your Stone. His description of the Stone contrasts sharply against your description and accompanying photograph. To that, I must congratulate you. You have distracted and 'hoodwinked' the supposedly most intelligent wizard in recent memory. I doubt he's even seen the real Stone or sensed its real aura. I have since tried to explore the 'protections' around the Stone further but based on the conflicting information the Headmaster gave me, I will not continue on. As the Stone here is a fake, I feel there's no need to potentially harm my friends or myself in trying to retrieve it._

 _Incidentally, I have developed a nice human – Cerberus relationship…_

 _Yours truly,_

 _Harry Potter_

The second letter he decided to send to Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

 _Dear Madam Bones,_

 _My name is Harry Potter and I feel I must inform you of some information that is potentially dangerous if not deadly to your niece Susan, myself and all of the others here at Hogwarts. The information is that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is supposedly storing Nicholas Flamel's legendary Philosopher's Stone on the third floor corridor. At the Opening Feast he casually mentioned that the Third Floor corridor was off limits to all who "didn't wish to die a most painful death." Now I don't know about you but nearly every student has since taken it upon himself or herself to investigate the corridor. I, myself, have discovered behind a simple locked door resides a Cerberus. Below the trapdoor the dog guards is an infestation of Devil's Snare. I do not know what lies beyond that, as I don't feel the need to recklessly endanger myself but thought you should know that the Gryffindor house has a running bet for the first person to make it through and report back._

 _I have been in contact with Mr. Flamel himself and he has sent me a description and a photograph of the legendary Stone. Based on a few tidbits of information that I managed to squeeze out of the Headmaster, the Stone that is being hidden behind the 'protections' on the Third Floor resembles nothing like the real stone. I understand that the Stone was moved here after its attempted theft from Gringott's because there's "nowhere safer than Hogwarts." I find that ridiculous and dangerous. There have been whispered rumors that the shade of the Dark Wizard Voldemort is trying to get his ethereal hands on the Stone. I find it suspicious that the year when I arrive to school all these events started happening. I invite you up to the school to investigate these claims and my feeling that perhaps that after all these years of Dumbledore "fighting the good fight" he should have an examination by the Healers at Saint Mungo's. If the results are negative then perhaps it should be recommended that he retire. No one person should remain in power when he or she holds to the tired line of "we must keep fighting despite the lack of activity."_

 _Bring some friends; I hear there are other dangers in and around the grounds to the school._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Harry Potter_

Harry put the letters into their respective envelopes, addressed them and took them down to the Owlery where he had Hedwig deliver them. He gave her a kiss, a gentle hug and told her that after she completes her deliveries to take her time getting back. She gave him a contented hoot and took off.

* * *

 **Tuesday 31 March, 1992 Hogwarts Entrance Hall**

It was during breakfast when Harry heard a commotion occurring just outside the Great Hall. Curious, he rose and investigated to find several adults, a couple of who were arguing loudly with Headmaster Dumbledore. One of the adults spotted Harry and called him over.

"Mr. Potter, I presume? I am Amelia Bones, Director of the DMLE." She said.

"Hello, Director. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Susan always speaks highly of you." He replied.

"Yes, well. I received your letter and have brought friends as you requested. Could you give us a bit more information as to what else we might encounter here at the school?"

Dumbledore turned sharply and glared at Harry, which he ignored.

"Well, during last year while my friends, head of house and two other professors and I were setting up Potter's Place we heard from the centaurs that there's a large colony of something called Acromantulas living in the Forbidden Forest. Additionally, there's something that has been killing the unicorns this past year."

At the mention of the Acromantulas, several heads were raised and angry whispers were heard. Director Bones turned to glare at Dumbledore with an eyebrow raised.

"Dumbledore? Is this true? Acromantulas this close to the school where _children_ are living? Are you mad?" she exclaimed angrily.

She turned to the crowd of other ministry workers and told them to get a team together to remove the colony entirely. Harry pointed out that Hagrid might be of some help to them, as he knew most of lived in the Forest but to take care as Hagrid viewed the dangerous creatures as "misunderstood." The Beast Control people nodded and left the Hall. She then turned back to Dumbledore and demanded that he remove the Stone from the Third Floor corridor to which he refused. Again, there was an argument about what should happen. At this point, most of the other professors had arrived to see what all the fuss was about.

Harry decided that unless he was urgently needed then he was going to return to his meal. He sat back down at the table and pulled together another plate of food as his original one had disappeared. While he was sipping on his tea, Hermione came over and asked him what was going on.

"I wrote a letter to Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She's the equivalent of the Chief of Police here in magical Britain. I wrote her explaining my suspicions and fears about the Stone and it's supposed 'protections.' I also told her about the problems we and the centaurs had been having with the colony of Acromantulas and that creature that keeps killing unicorns."

Hermione was shocked by what Harry was casually mentioning.

"Why would you do such a thing, Harry? I'm not mad, just curious."

"Well, I feel that this Stone which is supposed to be able to create the Elixir of Life and transform base metals into pure gold is too dangerous to be kept here amongst children. Not that I feel that the students here would be able to use the stone in it's intended function but that it's being used as bait to trap and detain the most evil wizard in fifty years. I told Madam Bones that since my arrival, the stone being stored here and all the other rumors going on, it's strange that it all should happen at once."

Hermione nodded at his explanation and logic. It made sense, in a creepy way.

"Dumbledore and I had an argument about two weeks ago and I managed to squeeze out of him a description of the stone. The information he gave conflicted with what Mr. Flamel wrote me. I believe that the stone that Dumbledore is using as bait is just a fake but he doesn't know it. I mean seriously, the Flamels have been around for over 600 years! You think they wouldn't have the best protections possible to protect their own stuff?" Harry continued.

An hour later, it was rumored that Nicholas Flamel had arrived at the castle and demanded to see his property. Dumbledore had tried to put him off but was forced to proceed through the traps set up. Director Bones, the Flamels, a couple of Department of Mysteries workers and two Auror guards accompanied the Headmaster and the professors responsible for the creation of the traps. According to Mr. Flamel, in a later letter to Harry, it was fun to put the meddlesome old fool through the traps and watch his frustration grow at every step. The fake stone was retrieved and handed back to Nicholas who looked it over and laughed. He tossed it lazily to Professor Quirrel, the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher and casually commented that it would make a nice paperweight. Quirrel responded with a quizzical look and Nicholas replied that this stone was a fake. This lump looked absolutely nothing like the real thing. As everyone started to return to the surface, no one noticed the dark hooded look that crossed Quirrel's face.

Harry later found out from Susan Bones that the Beast Control people would have to return with a larger team to remove the Acromantula colony as it was too big for the few people that had initially shown up. He heard that Hagrid was in tears that they were going to be destroying the colony and kept saying that "they were just misunderstood and would never hurt nobody." Harry just shook his head exasperatedly at that. He also heard that Director Bones had ordered Dumbledore to be escorted off the grounds and to be taken to Saint Mungo's for a psychological exam to determine his fitness to continue as Headmaster. In his stead, Professor McGonagall was Acting Headmistress and Professor Flitwick was Acting Deputy Headmaster.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thursday 2 April, 1992 Headmaster's Office**

Dumbledore was furious and cursing a blue streak that had many of the former headmaster portraits shaking their heads in disgust. He repeatedly cursed the day that Harry was born and Harry himself for surviving the attack on that fateful Halloween evening. Yesterday, he had to undergo a psychological evaluation to determine his fitness to continue being headmaster. He scoffed at that. Who should ever doubt that he, Albus Dumbledore, would be anything BUT fit to be Headmaster? The nerve of them! He continued along this angry rant that it was all Harry's fault especially after he had politely, in his view, that the information that they had discussed should remain confidential. The brat had gone behind his back and released information that other people he believed were incapable of understanding. It was for The Greater Good that he used the Philosopher's Stone and Harry Potter as bait to capture and attempt to redeem the Dark Wizard Voldemort, or as Dumbledore knew him, Tom Riddle. Everything that had happened two days ago went against and wrecked most of his plans.

He would get even with them…The Greater Good demanded it.

Later that evening at dinner, it was discovered that for some reason, Professor Quirrel had a psychological break and jumped to his death from the Astronomy Tower. Class was canceled for the next day to sort out the events. The students in their OWL and NEWT years were told that the DADA classes would be covered by Professors Flitwick and McGonagall, everyone else would just have a self-study period.

* * *

 **Thursday 30 April, 1992 Grounds in front of Potter's Place**

Beltane. The Spring Festival. Harry had gathered the necessary supplies and informed Professor Sprout that he would like her assistance again to lead the school in the ceremony. Word spread quickly amongst the students that the traditional Beltane ceremony was going to be held all day starting in the morning as soon as the sun rose above the mountains followed by various games and activities to promote the spirit and blessings that were evoked by the ritual.

Harry had cleaned out the studio in preparation and moved all of his best work onto display tables laid out on the porch facing the ritual circle. The students too were busy preparing themselves and their surroundings for the festival. The castle was scrubbed clean and aired out, personal belongings were mended and washed. A feast to end all feasts was prepped by the elves. Everyone was in high spirits.

Finally, the time came and Harry, along with Professors Sprout, Babbling and this time, Hermione moved to their arranged places at the cardinal points of the ritual circle. Harry spoke in a loud and clear voice:

 **Source of Being, Mother of all,**

 **We come with joy and gratitude,**

 **To celebrate the power of your**

 **Life-giving love. Draw us gently**

 **Into the rhythms of your dance,**

 **That we may know ourselves**

 **To all be your children.**

 **We honor you. Blessed be.**

As the Maiden, Hermione lit the ceremonial fire and tossed in the sacrificial herbs: Almond, Ash, Cinquefoil, Frankincense, Marigold, Meadowsweet and Woodruff.

The four of them were decorated with a garland of flowers that included: Angelica, Bluebells, Daisy, Ivy, Hawthorne, Lilac, Rose, Primrose and Wildflowers. Throughout the castle, students would find little tables in alcoves burning various incense like: Floral, Woodsy scents, Lilac, Secret Garden and Forest. Gifts were given out such as Baskets containing flowers, candles and eggs. There was a Maypole that students were encouraged to dance around; lanterns were lit when darkness began to fall.

At the end of the day, everyone was tired but satisfied by the cleansing of their magic, the raising of their spirits and a general sense of accomplishment. Many students and surprisingly, many of the conservative Slytherin members, praised Harry and Hermione for accomplishing a very successful Beltane Blessing.

* * *

 **Friday 1 May, 1992**

Harry was going through his mail while having his breakfast noting who had sent what. He received several Account Statements and a large portfolio that appeared to contain the listings of his family's properties and business holdings. Additionally, there was a letter from his Account Manager, a Goblin by the name of Sharpclaw, requesting that Harry come in as soon as school let out to go over everything that should've been discussed when he turned eleven. There was also a letter from Mr. Tonks outlining what was going to be accomplished in the coming months regarding the lawsuit against the publisher of the "Harry Potter and the…" book series, a request to meet face to face regarding Harry's request for an injunction and restraining order against Dumbledore (he guessed they were going to strategize for the legal battle of the century on that one.) Harry had also floated the idea that Mr. Tonks look into what would be required for him to be legally emancipated as a fall back of last resort.

His relationship with Hermione had grown something wonderfully. Later during that weekend, Harry was in his studio working on another vase when Hermione came in to watch him work. Tummy-tickling thoughts and images rose up in her mind as she watched him manipulate the clay into the shape he desired. She imagined his hands holding hers, his eyes gazing into hers, their lips gently brushing…

Harry cleared his throat and smirked at the startled reaction he got from her.

"Galleon for your thoughts, my Love?"

"A Galleon, Harry? Are my thoughts really worth that much?" she queried.

"To me, your thoughts are priceless but etiquette demands that I offer _something_ to you in exchange." He said chuckling, "What has you blushing madly? Your eyes were glazed over and it looked to me as if you were drooling a bit."

Hermione outwardly scoffed at the idea that she would ever drool. Inwardly, she was mortified that he caught her daydreaming about her feelings towards him. Harry watched the emotions play across her face and gently smiled.

"Hermione? It's okay to admit that you were daydreaming. About what, I don't care. As long as you're happy, so am I."

"Harry, why are you so good to me?" she dreamily said, "What did I do to deserve such a wonderful person?"

Harry smiled at her and asked her the question that she had subconsciously desired since Valentine's Day.

"H-Hermione? W-would you like to be my girlfriend?" he stammered nervously.

"Yes! A million times yes!" she squealed.

Harry wiped off his hands and gave her a gentle hug and a kiss on her cheek. Hermione practically swooned and immediately hated herself for doing so. Why was she behaving so irrationally around Harry? What was wrong with her? She resolved to write home to her parents about this.

By the time June rolled around, Harry was too busy studying for his end of the year exams to work in his studio. He wanted to finish up his latest work before they left to go home. Several non-magically raised students as well as a few of the poorer magically raised had found out that he knew of a legal way to earn some money so he had held meetings in an abandoned classroom and gave several presentations of how the scheme worked. All of the students who came to these meetings were sworn to secrecy that they wouldn't tell the teachers, the purebloods, the press and especially not the Goblins about what was discussed.

Harry had written a letter to his aunt and uncle to remind them to pick him up from the train station on 26 June at approximately 5 pm and requested that they take him over to Charing Cross Road so he could stop in at Gringott's for a previously scheduled meeting and to retrieve some Galleons to further their scheme. He mentioned that they would not have to stay after they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, that he would be happy to take the Underground back to the station in Surrey then walk from there. In reality, he would take the Knight Bus and just have it drop him off about a block from home but felt there was no need to tell his aunt and uncle about that.

The end of year exams were finally upon them and Harry lined up with the rest of his year mates and started with Charms; first the written theory then after an hour, the practical. He had studied hard and felt he did quite well on both sections. Next came Transfiguration then Herbology, History of Magic, Defense and finally Potions. Potions were, in his opinion, an enjoyable experience especially when they got to the practical work. He took his time and prepared the ingredients as he had learned then brewed it for the specified amount of time. When he filled up his phial, he was confident that the potion was the right color and consistency. He wrote his name on the tag and handed it to Professor Snape.

* * *

In the evening, he was sitting in the common room talking with Susan, Hannah and Neville as they were discussing their upcoming summer vacation plans.

"I plan on visiting the London Museum of Art to see their pottery collection. I want to find out if any of my family's artwork is on display. I've heard from other artists I've written to this past year that if there are any pieces that have the Potter maker mark, they should glow a bright blue when in the presence of a family member."

"What will you do if you find out that the museum has your family's artwork?" Hannah asked.

"Dunno, probably introduce myself via my lawyers. Something official no doubt." He replied, "What about you Hannah? What do you have planned?"

"Nothing really, I'll probably be hanging out with Susan here and do "girly" stuff." She giggled.

Neville stated that he was going to be working in his greenhouse and utilizing the knowledge he'd gained from this past year. He wanted to set up a fountain and maybe even a small pond. Harry offered his time and services should Neville want help and company.

 **Friday 26 June, 1992 Great Hall**

It was a scene of organized chaos. The students were handed their report cards and given a hurried breakfast so they could be transported to the train station on time. He had sent Hedwig on ahead so she wouldn't have to be stuck inside the train. He suggested that she wait in the tree near the Dursley's house and he would call for her when he got home. She nodded, gave him a nibble on the ear and took off.

He gulped down his breakfast and used a travel cup he had crafted to take along some tea. He tapped the Runic array to keep the tea hot and spill-proof with his wand and got in line to take one of the carriages down to the station. He figured that he could read his test scores later when he had the time. Hermione found him and Neville and joined them talking animatedly about her scores. She had received Outstandings in Charms, Transfiguration and History of Magic. She received Exceeds Expectations in Herbology and Potions. Neville replied that he had received an Outstanding in Herbology and Exceeds Expectations in Charms, Transfiguration and History of Magic. He got an Acceptable in Potions.

Harry mentioned that he hadn't had time to look at his scores but would do so once they got settled on the train. He asked Hermione what her plans were for the summer and she replied that her family were planning on going to the south of France then take a leisurely drive back through the country and end up taking the ferry to Dover then continue their drive home. She in return asked him what his plans were and he told her what he had told Neville, Susan and Hannah the previous night. He was also thinking of getting a summer job in a local pottery studio so he could learn more about his chosen craft.

Once they were on the train and underway, Harry remembered to look at his test scores. He pulled out the parchment and read:

 **Name: Harry James Potter, First Year** **Hufflepuff**

Passing Grades: Outstanding (O) Exceeds Expectations (EE) Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades: Poor (P) Dreadful (D) Troll (T)

Charms: O

Transfiguration: EE

Herbology: EE

Potions: O

History: EE

 _Students please note that your grades are the average between the Written and Practical tests._

He showed his grades to Hermione and Neville. They were both impressed and then started discussing their thoughts and feelings about the events of the past year.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Eventually, the train reached King's Cross Station and everyone started disembarking. Some found their family on the platform, others left to head through the barrier to find their parents or to head home. Harry shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket. He stowed his wand in his wrist holster that he had made himself. He then set off, passing through the barrier and looked around for his aunt or uncle. He spotted Uncle Vernon and approached. His uncle was in a rather gruff mood and just turned to lead Harry back to the car. Harry stayed quiet on the trip over to Charing Cross Road but did politely and quietly thank his uncle once they had reached their destination. Vernon asked him what time Harry planned on arriving. He didn't know but promised to keep quiet when he did arrive and that he would take care of his own dinner and for them not to wait up for him. Harry completed his business and took the train back to Surrey. He was hoping for a quiet summer…


End file.
